


Caught in Your Eyes

by Fanofthearts



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthearts/pseuds/Fanofthearts
Summary: What if Bernie arrived at Holby in 2014?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of me watching old Holby eps and aching for Serena. Apparently I'm stuck in this ship forever now. 
> 
> A huge thank you to iordio for looking this thing over.

Grey and white trainers squeaked against the freshly waxed floors. The air was dry and cold with antiseptic hanging in the ether, clinging to every bit of fabric hours later after a shift. Bernie slipped on her grey hoody as she walked, the adrenaline of theatre had worn off she felt the chill shiver against her skin. She had been on Keller for three months, some days it felt like years. A damn good trauma surgeon, having spent twenty years as an army medic she had quite the reputation. One, which occasionally made her feel like she was being wasted here. 

When she first started the locum position at St. James she created a bit of a buzz, famous ex-army medic transferring from hospital to hospital, she fielded the questions the best she could, now it was old hat. She’d kept her head down and her mouth shut and people left her be. Transferring over to Holby City was only natural when a position was available at another hospital within the Trust. Two years ago, her world had turned upside down; blown up in the middle of Helmand Province she wound up back home in Bath. 

She had tried it. Tried staying home, tried making a go of it. Relented as Marcus had begged her to stay and for once in her life she gave in. Maybe it was because she had seen her life flash before her eyes before the world went dark. She didn’t like what she had seen. So, she tried. She healed. Unsure and uncertain if she would ever regain her motor skills back to the level needed to operate again. Rehabilitation was hell, physio even more so. Internally frustrating and humiliating but she had done it. Her body was back and functioning almost as good as before but her marriage hadn’t fared the same. 

Eight months it took before it was too much, giving in she asked for a divorce. She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t stand living a lie. She knew she was gay, buried deep down since she was a child, but when she was growing up it wasn’t an option. You grew up, got married had children. Being a lesbian wasn’t a choice, Bernie was in her early twenties before she knew that it was a possibility. She had heard rumours of other women of course but she had led a sheltered life and had no idea that that kind of physical relationship could exist until the RAMC. 

Bernie found Marcus during her final year of medical school, he was nice, decent, knew how to make her laugh, and didn’t try to get into her knickers immediately. It was what one did, so she had married him. She liked him, maybe even loved him but there was no spark. The sex was something she came to dread, she learned to adapt and she could have won an Oscar for best fake orgasm. She again assumed it was just something one did, the woman that said the enjoyed sex must have had an exceptional husband, or perhaps there was something wrong with her. She continued to muddle through when suddenly an opportunity approached and a year later she joined the army, a way of hiding she supposed. 

She loved the adventure and freedom that serving gave her; for the first time in her life she felt in control of herself. That all came crashing to a halt the next year when she found herself pregnant. It all just happened, one thing after another. Marcus had tried to convince her to leave, begged her to stay home but she just couldn’t, the lure of theatre and sand was too much. 

Time passed in a blur and Bernie began to realize that she dreaded going home. She adored her children and missed them so but it felt like a lie. Like she was acting in her own life, her real life was thousands of miles away in a dirty and dusty tent in Camp Bastion. 

Suddenly she was on a plane heading back to the UK. Everything was in jeopardy. For weeks all she could think about was the kiss and frantic grope she had in camp before she was blown back to reality. Alex had called a few times and sent flowers but Bernie decided she needed to try to make peace at home. She needed to try to make her lie a truth. It failed. Everything failed. 

Holby was the logical answer after the divorce, it was an hour commute from Bath, far enough to put space between Marcus and the kids, who still hadn’t forgiven her for the divorce. She found she quite liked her life here more and more. She was offered three-month locum contract with the potential for it to be extended or be made permanent. She shook Serena Campbell’s hand as she returned her contract. 

Keller was busy enough and she was never around enough to get caught up in the petty gossip. The surgeries were more mundane and routine than what she was used to, but it was nice to have a change of pace. She worked her ten-hour shifts, which sometimes turned into twelve or fourteen hours, then she headed home or sometimes to the gym. 

That was it, keeping work and personal life separate. That being said she found herself, over time, bumping into Serena Campbell. They had spoken regularly in professional context; praise for a surgery well done, admonishment for a risky but successful operation, but their personal lives had started to creep into their chats; the frustrations and antics of their children and the bemoaning of their exes in whilst in the queue in Pulses. The woman had a wicked sense of humor and had Bernie in stitches more than once. It was small talk at best, chit chat and pleasantries between colleagues. Her charming smile, sparking eyes, and rich voice haunted Bernie, she couldn’t remember ever having someone get under her skin so easily. 

Bernie had heard the rumours when she had done a brief three-week stint at St. James’. Gossip and speculation being far more interesting than the facts, that Serena had a blazing row with her ex-husband. She had heard of the suspension, covering up for him over Christmas and then her mother. Strokes followed by dementia: an all too common combination. Bernie felt for her as she was running on the treadmill late one night and wondered if she had anyone she could turn to. The rumour mill seemed to make her out to be quite the ice queen, Bernie had seen only warmth and confidence. She smirked, she had heard ‘ice queen’ whispered behind her own back a time or two. 

Grabbing her gym bag out of the locker, she smiled sadly, thinking about her lively colleague. She knew exactly what her associate was going through with her mother having gone through the same thing with her father. 

The past two weeks she had begun searching out Serena. Talking was not her strong suit, she’d pass her in the hall on her way up to Keller and gave her a smile, a nod, or if she got brave a compliment on what she was wearing. Sometimes she would loiter around Pulses far longer than necessary to just happened to be in the queue when she was. 

Bernie began observing the circles getting darker under her eyes as the days passed on. The blonde tried, however gently, to be a reassuring presence in the backdrop of her life. Somebody had mentioned the drama that occurred on AAU earlier today. Bernie had wanted to go over and somehow strike up a conversation, but words wouldn’t come. She hung back, they did pass in the hall she smiled a warm smile and received a tired one in return. 

Bernie stepped into the empty reception area, it was deserted this time at night, she glanced at her watch, almost one in the morning. She yawned, it had been a long day, her shift had run over by two hours. She looked ahead of her seeing a couple headed into the car park. Serena and an older woman who she assumed was her mother leaving the hospital. Bernie nearly quickened her steps to catch up with them both, hesitating as she didn’t want to intrude. What would she say?

Her car was parked a few bays over from Serena and she kept walking over to it, partially out of sight in the shadow of Wyvern Wing, half watching Serena as she helped her mother into the car. She reached into her coat pocket for the key fob to unlock her car, that’s when she heard it. The echo of skin striking skin, it came out of nowhere. She couldn’t stop her feet from propelling her forward. She watched as Serena‘s back went ramrod straight and Bernie stopped still unnoticed a few cars over. From where she stood, she could see the look of utter shock on her colleague’s face. Her mother got in the car mumbling something Bernie couldn’t hear. 

Serena visibly shrank in front of her eyes, slowly walking around the car to the driver’s side, shoulders hunched; fingers going to her lip. Bernie could see the glint of blood from there. Serena’s mother acting like nothing had even happened. She felt tears well in her eyes for the woman, she knew that feeling of helplessness.

As much as she wanted to approach Serena with the offer of help, she knew it wouldn’t be welcome. From what she gathered Serena Campbell was an independent and proud woman who didn’t accept help easily. All she could do as watch helplessly as Serena started the car and drove away. 

 

Bernie didn’t sleep that night. She tossed and turned worrying about Serena. Looking after a parent is exhausting and with the long shift she had had today she could only imagine she was running on fumes. She tried to analyze why she was worried about a woman that she wasn’t more that acquaintance with at best. There was an attraction, though she thought it was probably one sided. Still she couldn’t help remembering the few times she found herself looking across the ward and found Serena’s eyes on her. Bernie convinced herself it was just because of their circumstances, both surgeons, both stressed. Perhaps Serena was just thinking, staring off into space and Bernie had just happened to be in her eye sight. 

When she was going through it all she wished she had someone to lean on. She was still at university and didn’t have many close friends. What she would have given to have had someone, anyone to cook her a meal or take her out so she could vent. Sighing, she finally dragged herself out of bed at six of the morning, giving up on any hope of sleep. Her shift didn’t start until ten, but she showered and headed into the hospital determined to be a friend to Serena Campbell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And onto chapter two! Thank you again to iordio who has been oh so patient and kind with betaing :)

The air had a bit of a nip to it when she drove into the hospital car park. Her eyes narrowing as she pulled up next to Serena’s car. Six in the morning was early, too early. She climbed the stairs to AAU and confirmation, that yes, indeed Serena was there. Sitting at her desk, her finger idly tracing her bottom lip. Bernie squinted; if she looked closely, she could see a distinct swelling under her fingers. 

Decision made Bernie headed back downstairs to Pulses. Grabbing them both coffees and a croissant for Serena. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the lift into AAU, the ward was quiet but there was an underlying buzz that always seemed to be present. Serena‘s office was empty much to Bernie’s relief and slight disappointment. She left the coffee and the pastry with a quick note scribbled on a post-it. ‘Hope you have a good day’ followed by smiley. She thought she had escaped but caught Raf looking at her out of the corner of her eye giving him a tight-lipped smile and headed up to Keller. 

The day passed slowly, surgeries were light in the morning which gave Bernie a perfect opportunity for paperwork. She rubbed her hands over her face, she had reread the same paragraph three times in the past twenty minutes and was yet to understand what she was reading. Her mind drifted again to the woman a floor below her. She was worried about Serena, if she was honest all she wanted to do was gone down and talk with her, to see how she was. She made a deal with herself, if she got the five remaining charts finished, she could go and pretend to need something on AAU. Putting her mind to it she dove back into the charts. 

Serena was back in her office after doing a short round. It was still too early for shift change but she felt like she needed to get up and move around. Yawning as the door closed behind her, last night was long. By the time she had been able to settle Adrienne and crawl into bed it was almost two in the morning. Her brain buzzing and refusing to quiet. She found herself awake with a start at quarter to five. Giving up hope of anymore sleep, she made the decision to head to work. She had a carer coming at half past seven and decided to risk leaving her Mum.

It was nearing seven and the few hours of sleep she had managed to get were catching up on her. Glancing at her desk and taking in the sight of a cup of coffee and a croissant. She opened her door and stuck her head out, nobody was standing near her office. Reaching for the cup; it was still warm. A cautious sip followed, black no sugar, just as she liked it. She held the pastry and took a bite. Sitting down in her chair she closed her eyes. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until she had started to eat. Opening her eyes, she spied the note, not recognizing the handwriting. She pocketed the note right as the door opened. “Ms Campbell, incoming trauma.” Serena sighed, there went her peaceful morning. 

Bernie’s goal, in her mind at least was to pop down and maybe talk to Serena; if all went well ask her for dinner tonight. In reality it was walking into a swamped AAU, she managed to catch Serena’s eyes across the ward, dark eyes looked at her questionably, eyebrow raised. Bernie shook her head at the silent question and retreated to Keller. She spent a few hours in theatre completing her electives before rounds, charts, and discharge forms.

It was a little after six before she was finished. She again headed down to AAU stopping Raf on his way out she asked after Serena. “Erm... she left about half an hour ago I’m afraid.”

“Oh, that’s okay.” Bernie smiled at him, instead of leaving with him she headed deeper into the hospital to leave by a side door. She didn’t exactly want to be quizzed why she wanted to talk to Serena, especially when he saw her in her office that morning. 

 

The next day Bernie started at eight, scanning the car park there was no sign of Serena’s car. Stopping at Pulses, she got the same as the day before. Dropping the coffee and the pastry off at Serena’s desk, she made her way up to Keller to get scrubbed in for the first surgery of the day. She missed Raf’s eyes watching her as she left.

Serena stumbled into her office at half past eight laden down with bags. She wasn’t sure when she would have time to shop if not for the early morning run to Sainsburys. She was planning on putting some things away in the staff lounge fridge then heading to Pulses for a cup of coffee when she saw one ready and waiting on her desk. Her brow furrowed again, this cup was hot, as if she just missed the person. Today’s note stated that she hoped that she would get outside and enjoy a bit of sunshine. She stuck her head out of her office and saw Raf leaning at the nurses’ station. “Raf?”

“Yes?”

“Did you see anyone…”

“In your office?” He finished for her. 

“Yes, did…”

“Ms Wolfe? I think her name is? She was in Keller scrubs, the army one? She popped in this morning, and yesterday. Was asking about you last night too.”

Serena’s eyes narrowed, what did she want? She saw her briefly yesterday across the ward but didn’t think much of it. “Did she say what she wanted?”

“No, just wondered if you had left yet.”

Serena nodded before going back into her office and shutting the door. Yes, they were friendly but never seemed to have time to have a proper chat, she smiled at the thoughtfulness and made a mental note to see what the woman wanted. 

Hours later she sagged against the sink, taking her scrub cap off and holding her head in her hands. She had tried everything to save the boy, even praying to a god she didn’t believe in. 

Nothing worked, he was just… just too far gone. They’d put him on a ventilator and she went to tell the parents. The mother’s despair soon turned into anger, and she shoved Serena; hard enough that she fell back into one of the chairs. Her forearm cracking on the wooden frame - hard enough to echo in the small space, she cringed at the sting. Raf was at her side in an instant, stepping in between the two women. 

She couldn’t blame the mother, the thought of losing a child was unbearable even to think of, and the mere thought made her stomach churn. She picked herself up and spared one look at the crumpled woman on the floor in front of her, with her partner staring blankly into space. Reassuring Raf that she was fine, she headed to the roof. 

Pushing the fire escape door and stepping out into the blinding mid-afternoon sun, taking a deep breath she sank down into one of the deck chairs that had randomly found their way onto the roof. She gently rubbed her arm and winced, looking down she saw the reddening mark where it had hit the chair. It wasn’t bad, but it still hurt. She sighed and leaned back into the chair turning her face up into the sun remembering the note from Bernie encouraging her to get out and enjoy the sun. 

She heard the familiar buzz of her phone, groaning she reached into her pocket. “Oh hell.” She answered the call, “Serena Campbell,” brows furrowed. “No, I must have coverage for tomorrow….no that’s not what we agreed on, look here that is breach of contract, I’ll have you know some very good friends of mine are lawyers and they will fight this…” Her words trailed off and she sighed dejectedly, “Look I can get out of here by seven tomorrow, could someone just be there from eight am? Yes, thank you.” She disconnected the call and dropped the phone back in her scrub pocket rubbing her eyes she tried to keep the tears from falling. 

“Rough day?” A voice asked from her left. Serena jumped eyes opening and squinting across the roof to fall on Bernie Wolfe. 

“Ha, you could say that.”

The blonde pushed a pair of sunglasses up on her head and picked up one of the other chairs dotted around and moved it closer, “Do you mind?”

If it were anyone else Serena might have, “No not at all.” They sat in silence for a bit.

“Thank you. “

“Everything alri… “

The both laughed, “You first.” Bernie insisted. 

“I just wanted to say thank you for the coffee and croissant. I’ve been running out of the house in such a rush I forget to eat most mornings.” 

Bernie felt her cheeks pinking, “You’re very welcome.” She smiled risking a glance up at Serena, she assumed Raf had left the cat out of the bag, “Everything alright?” She gestured to her phone.

“Oh yes, yes.” She hesitated, most of AAU knew about her Mum but she tried to keep the gossip minimal but there was something about Bernie that made her want to talk. “It’s just… my Mum.” She took a shaky breath and stared up at the sky. “She has dementia, advanced vascular dementia. It’s not easy.”

Bernie nodded, “My father died of Alzheimer’s when he was 58 and its horrid way to die.”

Serena nodded stiffly, toeing a discarded cigarette butt she reached out and gently squeezed one of Bernie’s hands that was resting in her lap. Her eyes traced the long elegant fingers. 

“Some days I think I’m going to go insane. Between Mum, my daughter when she is talking to me that is, work and the CEO work load…” She groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, “I just lost a patient…” She took a stuttering breath, “It’s hard, but...” She let go of Bernie’s hand and wiped at her eyes, “Something I’ll just have to get through.”

Bernie took a breath, “You don’t have to go through it alone.” Her eyes meeting Serena’s, “I’ve been there. I’m an only child and when dad started to go downhill it was just me. Mum was there but she couldn’t handle him like I could. We kept him at home until the last few months. He… he was falling too much, he broke his hip, and had we had to battle with Social Services to get him into a care home. It was the hardest, most heart wrenching decision I ever made.” 

She glanced over at Serena. “I’m a good listener and I do like a good glass of wine.” That was a white lie, wine wasn’t her drink of choice, but she had heard of Serena’s appetite for the drink. 

Serena wasn’t one to mix business with pleasure, but she really didn’t have anyone to talk to. The thought of a night out with dinner and a good glass of wine made a warm feeling expand in her chest. Getting to know this woman also piqued her interest, “I’ve got carers with Mum until seven, I should be able to get off a bit earlier, I’m due to finish at six”.

“I can meet you on AAU at five, see how things are going? There’s a Prezzo at the other end of the High Street or we can go to the Royal China, or Turkish…. if you’d like? 

“Bernie, Prezzo’s is fine”. Serena’s smile reaching her eyes. “Date?”

Damping down the elation she felt, she matched Serena’s smile, telling herself it wasn’t that kind of date. Her pager buzzed her in her pocket, she pulled it out and rolled her eyes, “I’m needed in theatre.”

Serena nodded and stood, “I should be getting back, myself.” They walked to the door, “Until tomorrow then.”

Bernie nodded and tried to hide her blush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Iordio for editing this monster. 
> 
> Come geek out about these two with me on tumblr at Lesbianishstuff 
> 
> I do apologize, its been forever. My main focus right now is the Weekly Berena challenge but I haven't abandoned this story. Onward shall we?

The clock read five thirty, Serena grimaced and looked down into the open forearm she was working on. A RTC came in right as she was getting ready to leave, the arm was crushed and she needed to repair the blood flow, it was going to be a rush to make it home by seven. Her heart dropped when she realised she wouldn’t make it in time to meet Bernie for dinner. She had Raf call up to Keller to tell her she was pulled into an emergency surgery. When the overhead intercom buzzed twenty minutes later she looked up in surprise. “Fancy some help Ms. Campbell?”

“You’re supposed to be finished.” 

She shrugged looking at her through the glass, “My plans were cancelled, wondered if you could use a hand.”

Serena looked over the top of her magnifying glasses at her colleague; Bernie was scrubbed in and ready to assist. “Did you clear this with Hansen?”

She nodded, “I told him I was interested in observing on AAU. Yes.”

Serena narrowed her eyes trying to read her for any falsities. She found none, she glanced over at Raf, “Would you like to head home Mr. Di Luca?”

“If I’m not needed, I wouldn’t mind, I’m on early tomorrow.”

Serena nodded, “If Ms. Wolfe really doesn’t mind assisting you’re welcome to go.” 

The theatre nurse adjusted her glasses back over her eyes as she picked up her clamp and got back to work. She felt more than she saw when Bernie took Raf’s place beside her. The theatre fell silent again, the quiet strains of Mozart’s clarinet concerto in A major floated through the air between them. Serena set down her scalpel, before she could ask for sutures, Bernie handed her a threaded needle. Serena raised her eyebrows, she couldn’t help the grin beneath her mask. 

“Why the leopard cap?”

Her smile only widened, “I was at university, one of my tutors said I operated like a jungle cat, stealthy but with a passion, gave me one as a graduation present. Besides, I think it’s good to add some colour to the theatre.” She glanced over at Bernie and saw her eyes crinkle at the corner. 

Conversation flowed freely; times in the RAMC, touching lightly on their ex-husbands before turning back to different surgeries they had excellent success with. The time passed quickly, Serena never had to ask the nurse once for an instrument, Bernie had it ready for her without even asking. Finally, Serena found a pulse in the young man’s hand and breathed a sigh of relief. Looking up at the clock she had fifteen minutes to spare before she needed to be home. 

“I can close and brief the family if you like?” The blonde offered without looking up from the arm. 

Serena felt anger overcome her. How dare she think she could step in and take over her job, her surgery, her… her everything. Bernie’s dark eyes looked up at her and the softness in her eyes made her stop, she wasn’t trying to climb the ladder or push Serena aside, she was simply trying to help, something that seemed so foreign to her. She didn’t want to leave that job to Bernie, but knew what leaving Adrienne alone, especially at night, could be like. She took a shaky breath and set down the suturing needle, she bumped Bernie’s shoulder with hers, “If you don’t mind?” She got a small smile and a nod. She paused at the door, turning back to the blonde, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” 

 

\--

 

The next few weeks passed in blur of surgeries, good days, bad days, and paperwork. Every morning Bernie was on shift Serena found a cup of coffee on her desk hot and waiting, somedays a pastry was included too. Occasionally they bumped into each other at Pulses and chatted as they waited in the queue to order. Those days Serena always bought, if they were lucky they had a few minutes to sit down before one of them, usually Serena, had to dash off. It was an odd sort of friendship. Serena wasn’t sure she’d call it that really, they chatted a bit mostly about work, Serena kept the talk of Adrienne to a minimum but she knew that Bernie knew. No concealer in the world could hide the dark smudges under her eyes, the blood shot glassy look from too little sleep and too much wine didn’t help either. 

 

It was well after one in the morning when a loud crash woke Serena. She was disorientated as she tied her dressing gown around her waist, she paused in the hall and listened, she heard a moan coming from down stairs. Gripping the bannister tightly she pushed the door into the kitchen open and squinted against the bright light. “For god sakes Serena, turn the light off!” 

“Mum?” Adrienne was laying on the floor, of the kitchen, a stainless steel tea pot was next to her outstretched arm, a teacup in several pieces across the floor, and her right hand was red and blistered. “Oh, Mum.” She sunk to her knees grabbing a kitchen towel and gently padding the water off the swelling wrist. 

“Ow! Don’t touch it!” The slap caught her off guard, the ring on her mum’s left hand hooked her under the jaw and her face exploded in pain. She rocked back on her heels away from her hand cradling her jaw. She worked it, making sure it wasn’t broken, pulling her fingers away she looked down and saw the blood. She fought back tears pressing the same towel to her jaw to staunch the bleeding. They both sat on the floor breathing hard. “I wanted tea, I turned around and slipped. Really Rena, I think you put a bit too much wax on this floor, and I went backwards.”

Serena swallowed hard, “Does anything hurt, other than the burn?”

She took stock of herself, “My hip hurts a little. Don’t just sit there girl, help me up!”

She nodded taking the towel away from her face and stood, ignoring the throbbing that made her eyes water and reached down a hand to her mother. She pulled to help her up when her own feet slipped in the water on the floor and she crashed down hard on her knees. She yelped as the porcelain bit into her, this time she couldn’t keep the tears from coming. She cried, wailed in pain and in despair. She felt arms come around her shoulders and pull her close. Her mother rocked her like she hadn’t since she was a child, her tears and blood soaked the front of Adrienne’s nightdress. “I’m sorry Serena, I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I don’t know, I don’t know.” 

Serena just held on tightly. 

After getting the water cleaned up, she guided Adrienne to the downstairs bathroom and looked closely at the burns, they were too severe for her to treat at home. She was loathed to go to Holby but she had no choice. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and held back a gasp, the cut on her jaw was deep, blood was clotted on her neck and night shirt. “Come on Mum.” 

Almost in a trance she got them into the car, her brain automatically driving the empty streets to Holby. Instead of parking at ED doors, Serena parked by a staff entrance, she dashed in and grabbed a wheelchair, putting the brakes on and begging Adrienne to stay put, as she quickly parked her car. Using her badge, she slipped them in the side door and headed up to AAU. The ward was quiet this time of night, she looked around for Raf or Morven but didn’t see either. She didn’t want to poke around too much. Finally she headed to Keller, Ric had mentioned in passing he was on nights this week, she knew he would keep quiet. 

Pushing the wheelchair onto Keller was like moving through a morgue. It was impossibly quiet, with most of the elective patients in bed this time of the night. Walking up the office she expected to find Ric leaving over paperwork, instead she found Bernie playing Candy Crush on her phone. She looked up at the squeak Serena made. 

“Serena!” It came out as a loud stage whisper, she looked between Serena’s face and Adrienne’s hand, without another word she took the wheelchair from Serena and pushed her down the hall. “Follow me.”

“Where’s Ric?”

“He had some date, begged me to swap shifts.” She pushed them into a side room and closed the door. 

“‘Rena who is this?”

“I’m Ms. Wolfe, Mrs. McKinnie, I’m going to take a look at that wrist.”

“I was making tea and ‘Rena put too much wax on the floor, silly girl…”

Bernie eyed Serena who ducked her head and blushed. 

“Ah, happens to the best of us.” She gently examined her wrist and hand, “Looks like you have some second degree burns here, is it okay if I put some salve on it?”

“Well I-, if you insist.”

Bernie smiled, “I do insist.” She winked. Adrienne sat quietly as Bernie gently bandaged the hand. Her head began to droop after a bit. Bernie jotted notes into an ipad, “I’m   
going to admit her.”

“What?” Serena’s eye flew up to her face, “It’s a superficial burn, there’s no reason to!”

Bernie shrugged, “Perhaps not, but given her age it’s advisable to keep her here, especially after a fall. Just for tonight so you can go home and get some proper sleep.” Serena opened her mouth to protest but shut it again, “Now, how about your chin.” She gently reached a gloved hand out to turn her jaw towards the small wheel light.

Serena tried to pull away, “It’s nothing.”

“Mmmm, it doesn’t look like nothing to me. It’s looks like you could do with a few stitches.” She pulled out an alcohol wipe and carefully began removing the dried blood from her neck and face. Her thighs bumped into Serena’s who was sitting on the edge of the table. Bernie’s eyes glanced up into Serena’s, “Okay?”

She nodded stiffly trying to keep the tears at bay, Bernie’s eyes were so soft and gentle, and the way she was looking at her could only be described as reverent. Her breath was soft against her cheek and she let her eyes flutter closed. After she got the blood cleaned away she threaded the sutures. “Perhaps you could take her rings?” She asked, her voice rumbling low in her chest. 

Serena shook her head, “She’s never been without Daddy’s engagement ring.”

Bernie nodded, “You’ll feel a prick.” She gently injected the epinephrine with lidocaine into the area on her jaw before putting two tight neat stitches in. Setting the tools aside she cradled Serena’s jaw, her gaze carefully checking her work. Looking back up she met Serena’s dark eyes, their faces were close enough that she could make out the little flecks of gold in them and smattering of freckles across her nose. She had the most flawless complexion, sitting here in the florescent light without makeup Serena looked years younger, her features soft in the sterile room. Without her realizing it her thumb began to stroke back and forth on the underside of her uninjured jaw. 

“My umm-my knees.” Serena whispered, scared if she spoke too loudly whatever it was between them would shatter. 

“Knees?” Bernie asked as if coming out of a deep sleep.

She nodded pulling her navy blue pajamas up to reveal blood covered knees. “I.. I… um, I fell when I was trying to get Mum up.” 

“Oh Serena.” Bernie squeezed her hand gently before reaching for another antiseptic wipe. She heard the brunette clear her throat as she carefully cleaned the scrapes, putting a dressing on each of the wounds and her jaw. She forced herself to not stoop to place a kiss on each, shaking her head at the silly thought, she felt such a connection to this woman. “All better,” She smiled, “Make sure you ice both of them tonight.” 

Serena returned it nodding, “Thank you.” 

Bernie pulled off her gloves and washed her hands holding one out to Serena to help her off the table. “I’ll get your Mum settled in a bed. Will you be okay to drive home?”

She nodded, “Are you sure about admitting her?”

The blonde nodded, “I’ll admit her for overnight observation. Go home, get some sleep.” She placed a comforting hand on Serena’s shoulder and was shocked when she found herself hugged, it was over before she could return the gesture, it was tight and quick but her perfume lingered.

“Thank you.” She whispered, not meeting Bernie’s eyes. With one last glance at Adrienne, Serena turned and left the room. Bernie stood silently staring after her.


End file.
